Not a Victim of a Victim's Life (Frerard)
by valkyriecaine.stealtheskies
Summary: Frank doesn't want pity. He wants revenge. Revenge for everyone at his school. All those bastards that talk him down, treat him like he's nothing. They can burn in Hell for all he cares
1. Chapter 1

Part One- Chapter One

Frank

I let my head slam onto the table, creating a loud thud in the quiet testing room. I instantly sat up, my hand trailing up to my forehead, feeling a bump and a sticky wet. Blood. I stood up and walked to the tissue box, wiping the the thick red juice from my brow. I looked around, sighing as all the kids in the room went back to their tests. I sauntered over to the teacher.

"Yes, Mr. Iero?" I kept myself from shivering at the cold, boring voice. I shifted as his grey eyes burrowed into mine. Just the homophobia at this school…...

"May I go to the bathroom please, Mr. Bordon?" I almost spit out the last three words. He turned back to whatever he was doing with a wave of his hand. Taking it as a cue to leave, I quickly walked out of the room, letting the door slam.

I made my way down the corridor to the bathrooms.

I walked into the dank room, my converse squeaking against the faded tiles. I always got paranoid when it came to public bathrooms, always expecting someone to jump out of one of the stalls.I looked in the cracked mirror above the sink. Damn. A bruise, followed with a medium gash, still dripping blood. I grabbed a wad of toilet paper from one of the stalls and wet it, flinching as the cold water touched my throbbing skin. I wiped the rest of the blood from my skull, leaving a bruised surface to deal with.

I went and stood on one of the toilets, hoisting myself onto the stall, reaching to a loose ceiling tile. I pushed it up, revealing a dusty plastic bag. I grabbed it, jumping down and running to the mirror. I pulled out the contents of the bag. I applied the foundation, letting it cover the bruise. I grinned and went to put the bag away. I heard the door slam open.

"Hey, look who we got here. It's our little fag friend. What're you doin' here faggot?" He shoved me up against the stall door, making me drop my bag. He looked at the bag, then at me, and smiled. Not a friendly smile, but more a smirk, telling me that I was going to regret ever being born.

The jocks, Justin, and two of his friends. Justin hands me over to his pals and reaches for my bag, me whimpering as a sharp pain in the gut topples me over. He snatches the plastic Walmart bag and dumps the contents onto the floor. Then he starts laughing, a big booming laugh. Then he stands up, his face suddenly becomes serious, then another grin. He kicks the emergency makeup kit all over the bathroom floor.

"You poor, pathetic little faggot." He punches me, first in the face, then in the gut, my foundation rubbing off onto his knuckles. Then he stands up. "Let's go." His friends drop me and they walk out, leaving me again to humiliating isolation. I look up and the hovering mirrors, tears welling up in my eyes at the face I see.

My body tenses up, my face becoming a frown, my mind and heart filling with hatred and anger. I cover my face with more of the cosmetic and walk out, ready for when they come back.


	2. Chapter 2

Part One- Chapter Two

Frank

My heart skipped a beat as I walked out of the testing room, forty-five minutes after that bathroom incident. I got to my locker without any tragic happenings. I grabbed my bag, shoving the books into it and slamming my locker, bumping into someone.

"Oh shit." I looked up, realizing who it was. The giant Jock narrowed his eyes at me and smirked.

"'Oh shit' is right, you stupid faggot." Justin slammed me against the locker, my already throbbing head getting the feel of blood trickling down the back. It being better than staying, I pushed myself up off the locker and ran.

I panted as I stopped, three blocks away from the school. Running is NOT my sport. I decided to keep walking, see what I would find. I'd never been at this part of town, I lived on the other side of the school. I walked on, seeing the richer part of town.

All the big houses, stalking me as I got to a dead end. I heard an alley cat scream and turned around, running again.

I only remember opening my eyes, being on the ground, my head aching, again. I blinked a few times, seeing a dude my age sitting on his ass in front of me. I stood up, holding my hand out to him. He grabbed my hand- his hand was warm, and soft, but it had a roughness to it- and helped him up.

"You alright?" I said once we had gathered all our stuff. He kept silent for a second, then shook his head fiercely, then nodded.

"Yeah, uh, yeah. Thanks." He paused. "Sorry. I, uh, wasn't looking, I was running home, hoping I got there before it started-" He looked at the sky as it started pouring. We slumped our shoulders, us both getting soaked.

"You live near here?" I jumped at the sudden noise. I slumped even more. He understood, and sraitened himself up. "C'mon then. I'll drive you." I shook my head.

"No. You don't have to do that. We're soaked, I don't want to ruin your car. It won't hurt to keep on walk-" He shook his head.

"Yeah, uh, no. I bumped into you, I should at least drive you home." There was a smile behind this phrase. I rolled my eyes, knowing that arguing was pointless. Besides, I'd like to get to know this dark haired man.

I sighed and followed him to a tan house. No, it was just like all the other houses- tan, two stories, plain, boring. My heart skipped a beat as we walked through the front door.

It looked like a rich-kid's house. It was massive. The chandelier hanging from the high ceilings, and the open black soapstone kitchen, the tv covering most of the wall. The black leather couches and the beige walls, all really, well, rich. I watched the older boy close the door behind me. He saw the wide-eyed stare I was giving the house and put a hand on my shoulder, making me jump.

"Ready?" I nodded, following him through that led to the four car garage. I looked around it, not expecting to see anything besides expensive cars. Then I saw it. A shiny black drumset with two guitars and a bass on stands. He caught me staring.

"Yeah, me and two of my friends were trying to start a band or something." He shrugged and opened a car door. I jumped into the passenger side and he gunned the engine. I looked in the rearview mirror, fixing my hair and applying more of the red eyeliner before we pulled out of the garage.

"Shit." I turned my head to look at him. "I don't know your name, and I'm sure you don't know mine. I'm Gerard. Gerard Way." He extended his hand and I shook it.

"I'm Frank Iero." I laughed, my high pitched pot laugh sending him into giggles. And next we were both giggling. I stopped suddenly, feeling something warm on my thigh. I looked down and saw Gerard's hand resting there, almost casually. He stopped laughing as I did, looking where his hand was.

"Gerard!" We both turned our heads in the direction of the calling, only seeing another car, a cherry red convertible. There was a blonde head peeking out the rolled down window. Gerard, let out a breath, I guess relieved that he had a distraction from his little suggestion.

"Hey Cherie, how are you." Gerard leaned out the window, water droplets falling onto his still damp hair. Oh God, was he hot. I turned and looked out my window, trying to take my mind off how amazing Gerard was. Hell to the no. I am not allowing myself to fall for hi-

"Frank, this is a friend from school, Cherie." I almost didn't reply. Only because when I looked at him, Gerard's face had delicate water droplets arranged very carefully on his face and hair, and the dark damp hair fell over face, killing me. Fuck.

"H-hey." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Kk, by Gee. I'm going to Annie's." Cherie pulled away, the peeking sun glinting off the shiny bumper and onto Gerard's face. I crossed my legs, hiding the spot that bulged in my pants. I put my hooding over my lap, trying to comfortably sit in the car without getting the now-out sun in my eyes.

"So, uh, Frank." Gerard casually leaned back in his seat, one hand on the steering wheel, the other resting out the car window, a cigarette. I suddenly got the urge to smoke my seventh one that day. I reached in my pocket and fished around for the small Marlboro box. Grabbing my lighter, I lit the small tobacco wrapped cylinder and put it to my mouth. I rolled down my window, letting the smoke out.

"Yeah?" I looked back down at myself, finding the bulge reduced in size. Gerard drove past my school.

"I haven't seen you around school before, where do you go? You don't go to the public school, right?" I slumped in my seat. Yep, gorgeous rich kid, in nice car and an expensive private school. And I was still falling for him. I sighed.

"Yeah, I do. And it fucking sucks. People are always teasing me, calling me f…." I murmured the rest, trailing off as I saw Gerard's pants raise about and inch and a half. I looked up quickly, seeing his face red. My face and crotch soon to copy.

"Turn left here." I said quickly and he did. I gave out more directions and we pulled up next to the curb in front of my simple one story.

"Thank you, for the ride." I said as I got out of the car, then my wrist was grabbed by those strangely rough hands. I was pulled back into the car. I practically fell on top of him, those warm hands grabbing my waist and pressing his lips against mine. It was a very small kiss. Brief, just to say, uh, something. It meant more to me than something. It was everything. When he pulled away, I only had to push back. This time he grabbed my shirt, pulling me towards him. And I opened my mouth as his tongue swept the bottom of my lip. I moaned.

It felt like it was only a dream when I was waving after Gerard's car.


	3. Chapter 3

Part One- Chapter Three

Gerard

To be honest, I had no control over my actions. I've never really been good at it. If I fucked something up, my parents would just bribe whoever and I would get out of it unscathed. But now, well, my parents were fighting. Not the usual bickering that quickly blew over, but a fight. A divorce kind of fight. I've had three fathers already, moved at least four or five times in the last three years.

I was not looking forward to going home. I wanted time to think about what happened with Frank. Usually, I would've said 'nothing', but no. This was definitely something. I was going to have to find out what it was. No mommy and daddy to cover up my tracks now. THey stopped paying attention to me once I told them to fuck off and let me live my life. They almost kicked me out.

I was just about ready to turn down a different street and go for a drive when my phone buzzed. I pulled it out, checking the texts.

**sup comin over 4 band practce. b there in 5**

Fuck. I drove a little faster, trying to beat him to the house. I got there in time, just a couple minutes to spare, warming up my voice. I was just about ready when Ray- 'Fro- and Bob walked in. No need for them to knock. I handed them each a coffee. I was still smiling, not able to stop.

"What's up your ass?" Bob put his empty cup on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, why are you smiling so much?" I shrugged, a little bit of a blush coming to my face.

"I'll go get Mikey." I walked up the stairs to get my brother out of his room. "Mikey! Get your ass down here!" He rolled his eyes as he closed the bedroom door.

"So I took my guitar last night, and wrote a song, uh, tell me what you think." I grabbed a notebook off the file cabinet next to me. I reached for the spare guitar and sat on a stool, picking up the first few chords.

"You're not in this alone

Let me break this awkward silence

Let me go, go on record

Be the first to say I'm sorry

Hear me out,

And if you take me down,

or would you lay me out

And if the world needs something better

Let's give them one more reason now, now, now"

I continued on with the song, finishing it up with a strum of F, Em, Am, and C with the lyrics of "tell me where we go from here".

I looked over at the calendar hanging on the wall. 9/13/01 just two days after the terrorist attack in New York. I was there, watching the bodies fall. I was walking only about a few miles down from the twin towers. Dibre got a little further from me, but I got out fast enough. I still witnessed the helpless, lifeless bodies fall from the drop. The fires, the deaths, the useless screams, the terror. I got home and wrote down the lyrics, trying to recover.

"Wow, is that about the 9/11 attack? You were there right?" Mikey drummed on his bass, taking it in.

"Okay, well, it's technically our first song, so, good job Gerard. Now even though It's pretty dark, let's put in the rest of the music." Ray still looked pretty shocked, but covered it up with his, uh, positive thinking.

A few hours later, Ray and Bob were leaving. Mikey and I walked to the kitchen, a note.

'Feed yourselves. We're going to be out for a while.'

Well, there's our caring parents.

I rummaged through the fridge, finding tortillas and cheese. I grabbed a pan, and we were sitting in the dining room eating out quesadillas.

"Why were you smiling in practice. You looked like a fucking lunatic." Mikey said with a laugh as my blush deepened. I tried to wake my hand in dismissal, he cut me off, wanting an explanation. I sighed.

"Well, because it was so nice out this morning, I decided to walk to school, but when I was walking home, it looked like rain so I was running, and I uh, bumped into someone." I shrank into myself, trying to hide the bright red blush that was showing through the old foundation that washed off in the rain.

"Who is he?" Mikey asked, not really curious, just to be the loving little brother he was. Still, I didn't really want to answer that.

"His name is Frank Iero. He doesn't go to our school." Unfortunately. I almost added. Mikey rolled his eyes. Of course, he must've been thinking. Gerard goes for someone who he'll most-likely never see again. I sighed and stood up, walking to Mikey to grab his plate.

"I'll do the dishes tonight." Mikey took the plates, motioning me up the stairs. Weird. We usually had fights over who would do the dishes, usually me ending up with the job. I pushed he thought from my mind and walked up the stairs. I'll try to find him on Facebook.

I opened my laptop, going into Chrome and then FB. I put Frank's name into the search engine, like twenty names came up, hopefully he would have a pic of himself for his profile pic….

YEAH! Perfect. Shit. That was a very sexy photo of him. All I was able to do for the first few minutes was look at the pic. I messaged him, telling him it was me, then pressed 'add friend', hoping that he would accept.

Almost instantly he accepted it. I got onto private messaging, maybe I could set up a day where we could hang out.

**Me:** Hey whatsup

**Frank:** Nothin much, u

**Me:** Just the same old boring life I have

**Frank:** Yeah, totaly. but dont u have more to do since ur, uh…..

I knew what he meant. I was, not to be a bastard, but yeah, I was rich. My parents were very wealthy people. I went to a private school, lived in a huge five bed, three and a half bath house. I understood.

**Me:** yeah, no sweat man. my life is still really boring. xpecially when the boys leave. 1 bass and vocal isnt much fun

**Frank:** wht?

oh, the band im guessing

got any room for a guitarist?

**Me:** yeah. theres me on vocals, ray on guitar, bob on drums, and my bro on bass

**Frank:** ur lucky. ive always wanted to be in a band, but i have no friends. just u

Shit. That's horrible. I'm his only friend, an honor, but still, it was horrible. No friends…..

**Me:** y dont u have friends? ur a pretty alright guy to me.

I regretted the words as soon as I pressed enter. That was a really awful thing to say after the car. A deep red blush burned my cheeks. A beep from the laptop signaled that he had sent another message.

**Frank:** *deep blush* im sure u know why *blush redens*

My palms went all sweaty and I cursed the tight uniform trousers that beat down my rising erection. I could've passed out right then, but another beep sounded.

**Frank:** so, u uh, if its not too embarrassing to be seen with a public schooler, u wanna hang out sometime?

**Me:** yeah! totally! when u wanna hang out

**Frank:** uh, idk 2morrow anytime after school is fine


End file.
